When a Praetor falls in love
by kairi-heartilly
Summary: A BaralaiRikku Her eyes were green, a wonderful colour... he slapped himself mentally. ”Not the right time... nor the right moment for such thoughts.” he thought.
1. Default Chapter

Hi there!  
  
Aw, this is going to be one of the few (I noticed that lately!!!) Baralai/Rikku stories. I couldn't resist to write it down since I just sat in the tram, thinking about nothing but Final Fantasy X-2 the thought of this story hit me!  
  
I hope you'll have fun reading chapter 1!  
  
Please, review!!! All of you, non-members, too, please!!! Like it/ hate it? Tell me!!!  
  
Notes:  
  
This is going to be a little bit different from the game we know (and love!). Rikku never met Yuna and all the others. She's "just" an Al Bhed, curious and has a talent for sneaking into places. * smile *  
  
Chapter 1: Bevelle  
  
Rikku looked around one last time before entering the city. Bevelle, what a beautiful city! What a pity that not a single Al Bhed was allowed to enter this city.  
  
They just hated the Al Bhed and she couldn't do a thing about that. Rikku sighed, then remembered what she where she was and why she was here.  
  
This was her night – she would come of age. Finally 18 years old! And this was her acid test – she'd prove she was as grown-up and qualified as every other Al Bhed. Her father hadn't liked the thought of her trial.  
  
"You're supposed to enter – unnoticed, of course – and to prove that you've been there and as a reminder of that day you'll take one of the spheres from the temple and bring it back with you." She remembered every word her father had said when he told her about that mission.  
  
And now, here she was and with each step that brought her closer to the temple, she asked herself if it had been a good idea. But on the other hand... she couldn't just turn around, giving Brother a reason to tease her.  
  
"Let's do it!" she whispered and slowly opened the double doors of the temple. She moved slowly, trying not to make any noise.  
  
She had done things like this countless times before – so, why should she be nervous about this one?  
  
She knew there were priests around – and though she was sure about being able to handle one of them by herslef, she wanted to take care.  
  
"Let's see... where is a sphere?"  
  
This was a temple after all... there were supposed to be some spheres around...  
  
Rikku slowly walked on, entering a room. There was a sphere! And a beautiful one, too! Forgetting that she had to be careful, she almost ran to the pillar there sphere was fixed in, her boots making noise on the ground.  
  
She slowly took the sphere – it was much easier to get it out of that pillar than she had expected it to be. Rikku laughed silently.  
  
"Found it!" she cheered.  
  
"My, my, my. What do we have here?" a voice from behind said.  
  
Rikku froze in her motions, then, very slow as if the world had stopped turning around, she forced herself to look at this man who was standing behind her.  
  
She could handle one of the monks, no need to panic.  
  
But once she had turned around she saw that there was not only one monk – there were about 7 of them looking at her.  
  
"Oh-oh!" she said as the men moved closer to her.  
  
"An Al Bhed!" one of them shouted suddenly and a lot of things seemed to happen at the same time. Rikku started to run, but one of them caught her wrist and she hit the ground.  
  
"Let go of me!" she screamed, her eyes and voice full of anger.  
  
While she tried to free herself, something hard hit her head and the last thing she noticed that the world lost its colours, all of them fading to black.  
  
***  
  
She didn't know how much time had passed when she regained consciousness, she touched her hurting had, looking around to find out where she was.  
  
Memories came back in a rush and she jumped to her feet.  
  
Bevelle... temple... sphere...  
  
"OH!" she screamed and realized where she was. They had the nerves to lock her up in a CAGE! They had locked her up in a big cage just like they would lock up a bird!!!  
  
"HEY!" she screamed and she felt anger rising inside of her.  
  
"Shut up, girl!" a monk coming nearer said and she recognized him. It was the same one that had screamd that she was an Al Bhed in that room she'd found the sphere in.  
  
"You'd better let me go!"  
  
"Or what, little girl?" the monk asked, not even looking at her.  
  
"My..." she started but stopped just when she realized it would not be smart to tell him that.  
  
She had wanted to say that her father, Cid, leader of the Al Bhed was going to beat him and all of his friends up for doing this to his only daughter but that would give them more power than they had by now.  
  
Once they'd know who her father was, they could use that against her father, so Rikku stopped, turned around so she hadn't to look at the monk's face anymore. He was smirking by now.  
  
"You know what, little girl?"  
  
She didn't react to his talking but he continued. "The Praetor himself is going to come to see you – you tried to steal something that belongs into this temple he's living in."  
  
The monk laughed. "I don't want to be in your shoes, little girl."  
  
***  
  
Praetor Baralai couldn't help but feel curious about that girl who'd made it to sneak into this temple. He mentally shook his head and sighed.  
  
An Al Bhed in this temple... they offended against Yevon's teachings by using machines and all.  
  
But he had to say that he'd never seen an Al Bhed by himself before. Since they were not allowed to enter the cities they avoided those places.  
  
Yet, he'd see an Al Bhed for the first time. He walked next to some monks who were telling him what had happened during the night – at least, they didn't wake him up in the middle of the night to tell him that they had caught a girl.  
  
When he entered the room they kept prisoners in, he saw the monk who was watching the Al Bhed talking to her but she didn't seem to talk, too.  
  
"Hey, girl, the praetor is here! Turn around!" the monk shouted as Baralai came nearer. Rikku smiled – she could at least play her own game now.  
  
"Praetor!" the monk said and bowed.  
  
Baralai sighed. "Is that the girl?"  
  
"Yes, Praetor."  
  
"Turn around now, girl!" the monk shouted again and this time, Rikku turned around.  
  
Baralai looked at this girl and couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. He hadn't imagined the Al Bhed to look that way... more... well, ugly?  
  
Her eyes were green, a wonderful colour... he slapped himself mentally.  
  
"Not the right time... nor the right moment for such thoughts." he thought.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hehe... I liked this chapter, though nothing really happens at all. Well, but they met – that happned after all, right? Please review if you want to know how the story goes on! 


	2. Praetor Baralai

Hi again!

I'm back again! Wow, I missed writing this story! Really! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And please, review again! I'm always happy to read that people like this story – it makes me write on. smile

Aw, I lost my Al Bhed translation paper so this time I'll write the sentences that are spoken in Al Bhed between § §, OK?

Enough talking for now, I guess. Here it goes:

Chapter 2 : Praetor Baralai

Rikku was amazed at how handsome this man was but shook her head slightly to banish those thoughts.

'Are you crazy, Rikku?!' her mental voice shouted. 'You're something like a prisoner and he's the praetor! Got it?!'

He looked straight into her eyes but didn't say anything.

"What is your name?" he asked friendly.

§As if it's so easy to get an answer from an Al Bhed. § she said, smiling at him and acting like she didn't understand a single word.

"Do you understand what I am saying?"

§Of course but I'm having fun if I can fool you.§

"Great, Baralaiâ what am I supposed to do with her?" he whispered to himself and even Rikku didn't catch his words.

Years ago, when another man had been the praetor, an Al Bhed had entered the cityâ he remembered that day wellâ How old had he been? Almost 10. Well, some people who found out that an Al Bhed was walking around in their city had killed this boy – he hadn't been much older than Baralai.

He looked at the young woman in front of him – no, he wouldn't let people harm her just because she was born as an Al Bhed.

"I'll keep her here in the temple." Baralai finally said and looked at one of the monks.

"As you wish, praetor." The monk bowed slightly. "Is she going to be kept in that cage?"

"No." Baralai said, frowning. I could need some company and she can clean up my rooms."

§Clean up your rooms!? Are you crazy?! I'm not a servant, you know?!§ Rikku whispered, her hands trembling as she stared at the praetor.

"Don't you think she'll just run away as soon as we let her out of that cage?" one of the monks asked.

"That could be trueâ I don't think you can lock her up anyway. She sneaked into the temple without our notice. We can't watch her every minute so she could run away every minute." Baralai didn't seem to notice that he was talking to himself right now.

He thought about that bracelte someone had given him when he had become the praetor. He remembered what the man who had given it to him had said: "This is not just an ordinary bracelte, praetor, it's full of magic. Who wears this can't go far away from the one who wears the similar one."

He had never thought that he'd ever use those gift but now

Rikku stared at him, waiting for him to decide what to do with her. He didn't seem to be angry but she didn't know him and wasn't sure how deep his hate for the Al Bhed actually was.

"You." He turned to one of the monks standing behind him. "Go to my rooms and bring me the case on the table near the window."

The monk went and returned only a few minutes later, carrying a small case in both hands.

"Thanks." Baralai said, looking at Rikku and smiling. "I promise this won't hurt as long as you don't try to run away, OK?"

It wasn't as if he thought she could understand him but he believed that his calm voice wouldn't scare her.

Rikku stared at him, then at the small box in his hands as he took a bracelte out of it. It was golden.

Baralai reached for her right hand, and she didn't pull it away. He wasn't forcing her to lay her hand into his. His touch was soft, tender and she shouted at herself for the strange feelings this man was causing.

He on the other hand couldn't help but feel happy about the fact that she didn't pull her hand away. Baralai slowly put the bracelte around her wrist before letting her hand go. The feeling of loss was hitting him once her warm hand was gone but he had to put the other bracelet around his own wrist before he could open the cage.

"Let her out." Baralai said and they opened the cage.

Rikku stepped out of it as soon as the door opened, feeling a lot better now that she was free. She was surprised as even the monks let her pass but once she reached the door of the temple she felt a sharp pain running through her whole body.

And again all colours faded away. She didn't even feel that someone caught her before she hit the ground.

1 hour later

Rikku stirred.

§Oh, I had a really strange dream.§

"Ah, you're awake." a strange voice from next to hear said and she turned her head slowly to the side it was coming from.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" she screamed, jumping out of the bed she had been lying in.

"Calm down! No one's going to hurt you." Baralai said, trying to make her feel safe.

She was trying to breath in slowly, her lungs were screaming for oxygen.

§Oh no! This wasn't a dream at all§

"It's OK. I'm not going to hurt you." Baralai repeated and looked into her eyes again. Those beautiful green eyes that made him feel so strange. He saw confusion, anger and understanding flashing through those eyes as she stared at him.

"Do you want to eat something?" he asked kindly, still forgetting that she "could not understand" him. He pointed at some fruits on the table in the middle of the room. She shook her head and yawned silently.

How could she still be tired? She felt like she had been sleeping for the past few days.

"You must be tired. As much as I know you've been unconscious last night and now. You need sleep."

He beckoned her to follow him into the next room which could be entered through a door in his room. She realized that she must have been sleeping in his bed and blushed slightly.

"I hope you'll have nice dreams." Baralai said before he turned around and returned into his own room.

TBC

Wow, done with chapter 2 and chapter 3 is going to follow soon! I really know what's going to happen. You know what? I won't tell you now. You'll have to wait for the next chapter.

Please, review!


	3. A visitor

Oh, I'm sorry for the delay – it seems to be a habit of mine to update later than promised. Please, don't be mad at me. I really know what it feels like to want to know how a story goes on and the writer isn't going on with his story.

Chapter 3: A visitor

It wasn't as if she didn't knew that he had good intentions but she was barely able to relax, knowing that he was sleeping in the room nearby.

'Damn hormones!' she thought and yawned. He had been right, she needed sleep but on the other hand she knew that she couldn't leave this temple because of the damn bracelet he had put on her wrist.

Not that she didn't try to take it off again. No matter how hard she had tried to smash or break it, it just would stay where it was.

After all, this guy, Baralai, seemed to be nice. More than nice after all... She blushed. What was she thinking again?! He wasn't only a Yevonite – he was the praetor of Yevon! Rikku sighed, another countless time thinking about the never ending war between them and the Al Bhed.

'I can't think what's so bad about using machines...' she wondered and closed her eyes. 'Yeah, better sleep yet...'

But still... she wondered what her father would do about this. She should have been back already and Rikku could imagine that he was pretty worried by now, maybe shouting at Brother or every other Al Bhed who crossed his way.

There was a window in her room – it would have been her way to freedom if Baralai hadn't put this bracelet on her wrist. The moon was shining through the window and shadows started to appear and disappear on the floor and the walls.

Just when Rikku was about to fall asleep, she heard something...

'Well, whatever it is, I won't go and find out.' she thought but every thought of sleep disappeared when she felt a hand covering her mouth.

She wanted to scream but no words came out while she tried to free herself from the hand.

"Keep quiet!" someone whispered angrily and she looked up at him in disblief when he removed his hand from over her mouth and grinned.

"Buddy! What're you doing here?" she whispered and a smile crossed her features."Cid sent me to look after his little girl. It was pretty hard to find you here in the praetor's chambers. Rikku, what have you done to get yourself here?" he shook his head as if talking to a child that stole candy or something but his grin betrayed his serious voice.

"I didn't do anything, OK! They caught me down there just when I found the sphere I was looking for! And now I'm stuck with the praetor who seems to have the urge to protect some silly Al Bhed from the monks."

"Well, he's asleep. Why don't we get out of here?" Buddy whispered and smiled. Cid's girl, as high-spiritted as ever. He didn't know anyone but Brother who could get as mad as she and be as nice and friendly only a few seconds later.

But Cid... well, let's say the rapid change of mood was a family thing or something like that.

When Rikku didn't move he coughed and asked: "Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Of course I want but I CAN'T!"

"What do you mean you can't?"

Buddy stepped closer and took a look on her hand that she held in front of his face."The praetor put this on my wrist and I can't get away since he has a similar one on his wrist that keeps me near him all the time. He said something about magic...""Did you try to take it off?" Buddy asked while his mind worked. He could hardly go back to Cid and tell him that he had seen his daughter but hadn't been able to bring her with him. And after all, Rikku was his best friend's little sister. He had know her for so long that she was like a sister to him, too.

Rikku almost went into hysterics when he asked her that.

"Do you really think I didn't try to take it off?! I'm not stupid, you know!"

"Calm down, Rikku. You'll wake up the praetor and then..." his voice trailed off.

"You're right... you're right... but what should we do?" Rikku whispered, looking into his eyes and then to the floor.

"Let's see if I got everything. You can't get away from Bevelle because of this bracelet that you and the praetor wear... then we just take him along." He grinned. Well, that would be real fun, kidnapping the praetor of Yevon while he was sleeping in his own temple."Are you crazy?!" Rikku turned her head towards Baralai's room to make sure he was still asleep. She swallowed when she realized that Buddy meant what he had said.

"You think we can get out of the city with him?" The way she looked at Buddy with those eyes full of fear made him nod.

"Of course, Rikku. We're Al Bhed. We can get out of this city in a matter of minutes and no one will know where we have gone."

"OK, let's do it and then we get away from this place."

Baralai woke up when he felt something covering his mouth and though he tried to scream no sound escaped his lips. He looked into two bright green orbs and recognized the Al Bhed.

"I'm sorry." she mumured and some cloth replaced her hand to keep him quiet. When he looked around he noticed that there was someone else in his room. Another Al Bhed.

'I should have known that someone would come after her.' Baralai thought bitter and glared at her.

"I'm sorry but we have to do this." the girl said again while the man tied him up. He stared at her in wonder. She spoke his language and that meant she had fooled him. He had believed that she didn't understand a single word he was saying.

"Let's go, Rikku." the man said.

And with this words, shouldered Baralai and climed out of the window in Rikku's room.

Rikku and Buddy walked through some lonely streets and they tried to hide in every shadow they could find. Both of them were nervous and Rikku looked in every direction to make sure no one followed them.

"That was a really bad idea, Buddy." she whispered and sighed in relief when they finally reached the gates of the city."We're out of Bevelle, Rikku. Calm down, everything is going to be fine. Let's just go back to our people."

Rikku had never been as glad to see her father's airship as right now. It meant that she was free!  
  
"Rikku!" her father's voice called and she smiled.

TBC

So, let's see what's going to happen to Baralai while he is getting to meet some Al Bhed.

Did you like this chapter? Please review!!!


	4. Bikanel Desert

Hi there! After updating chapter 3 here comes chapter 4! I guess this story is finally getting interesting! Well, I'm open for any ideas and for that matter, I'm looking for a co-writer to write another Final Fantasy fanfiction. So, if anyone is interested feel free to send me an e-mail. I'd be glad!

I may change the point of view in this chapter but I will let you know when this happens, OK?

So, here goes chapter 4: Bikanel Desert (or: A change of mind)

Point of view: Baralai

It was strange. Though the had practically kidnapped me the strange guy that had come after Rikku didn't seem to have the urge to harm me. Instead, he seemed to be sorry for doing what he did and even the girl – I think he called her 'Rikku' – looked worried.

And though I wanted to know where we were heading I couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful she looked when she was free, the moonlight shining down on her and making her eyes shine in an amazing way.

Then I heard a voice, grumpy and relieved at the same time.  
  
"Rikku!"Since this guy called Buddy was carrying me over his shoulder I couldn't see a thing nor the person that was talking at the moment so I just kept quiet.

All I could see was that Rikku disappeared in the shadows and was no longer standing next to Buddy. It was strange but I had been feeling a lot safer when she was near. But I heard her voice though not understanding the meaning of the words that escaped her lips.

'They are talking Al Bhed.' I realized and listen more carefully to the melodic sounding conversation. How easily she could change from one language to the other one...

"Who's that you've brought with you, Buddy?" the man's voice reached my ears and he flinched. This man didn't sound too happy about me being here.

"It's the praetor himself." Buddy answered and me down. I blinked and felt dizzy as I looked up to see a man – an Al Bhed, too, no doubt – look down at me.

"Well, why did you bring him here?" he complained and glared down at me. "You know, every monk in his temple will search him and when they find out where he is... bring him back! What did you think you were doing?!"

"That's my fault, Dad." the girl said and came closer. She bent down and took the cloth out of my mouth. "It's this bracelet that keeps us together. Where one of us goes the other must come along."

"How dare you do this to my little daughter!" the man screamed and shook his head angrily. "Take it off her wrist!"

"I can't." I answered, trying to sound as brave as possible. This wasn't good but after all I knew now that he was Rikku's father what explained a lot.

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"It's a sealed magic – only someone who uses magic and is very skilled can break the spell." I told him, looking from him to Rikku and back.

"So we have to take him along, don't we? And he can't get away unless you follow him?" the man asked his daughter and she nodded.   
  
"Take of this ties, Buddy. He doesn't deserve to be tied up all the time. He saved me – he was nice when everyone else wanted to see me dead." Rikku explained and I realized that – though she had fooled me about not understaning me before – she had a bright heart.

Buddy followed her wish and looked up at the man. "Cid, there is a mage on Besaid called Lulu – she's very skilled and maybe she can help us handle this situation? I know she's a friend of Yuna."

'Cid? Was this guy actually calling this grumpy man Cid? But that could only mean that he was... the leader of the Al Bhed! And that means that Rikku is his daughter!'

"No." Cid said and it took a while until I realized that he had said that to Buddy.

"But why not? She's your niece after all." Buddy said and crossed his arms in front of his chest."I have a cousin?" Rikku asked amazed and looked at her father closely. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

The older man sighed and shook his head. "I only saw her once and I'm sure she doesn't remember that we are a part of her family. My dear sister's only daughter. Her only child..."

"If you don't ask her for help, Dad, then I will go and ask her because I can't keep being tied to the praetor of Yevon for the rest of my life!"

I was finally struggling to my feet, looking at the scene in fron of me while Cid sighed and gave in.

"So then we are going to send Brother to Besaid while you are staying at HOME."

She breathed in deeply. "You can't send Brother to meet a cousin that never saw someone of our family before! He will scare here off! You know how he acts!"

"You will stay at HOME, Rikku. Look at what you've gotten yourself into already."

"But..."

"You will do as I tell you, Rikku." her father said, softly this time and I could her the worry that came along with those words.  
  
"Let's go into the Celsius."

For the first time I looked at the area and saw that... that huge airship behind Cid.

"I never thought that these ones were still existing." I stammered and I knew I must have looked like a fool.

"It would not exist anymore when you're temple had to say anything about what we Al Bhed do when no one is around to judge us." Cid said harshly and started to walk into the airship. Buddy followed him and Rikku who was still standing next to me gave me a warm smile.

"I'm sorry about how things are right now. You know, it's not as bad as it may seems to be. If we're lucky you will be back at your temple in a few days when this mage is going to help us."

I couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful, yeah, I noticed that before but right now I could do nothing but drown in her bright green eyes that were reflecting the moonlight.

I shivered and realized I was only wearing my pyjamas pants when she suggested to go inside the Celsius as well.  
  
"Don't be scared. Brother might be a little crazy but he knows how to fly this thing." she explained while we entered the airship.I only nodded and was surprised as she went on. "Well you can sleep in the room next to mine – usually Rin is sleeping in there when he flys with us but since he isn't with us now you can have his room. And I have to find some clothes for you. You can't run around like that all the time."

"Yeah, it's kind of cold." I admitted and felt my heart beat faster. I knew I shouldn't think of her as someone I could like... even love? She had kidnapped me and still... I didn't fear to be harmed and began to wonder if the stories told by the temple weren't that true about the Al Bhed.

"The cold won't be a problem for too long." she snickered and looked into my eyes. It made me hold my breath for a few seconds.Just when we walked through another endless corridor I hear someone shout with a strange accent: "Riiiiikkkkkkuuuuu!" And then all I saw was a weird looking guy with blonde hair running towards the two of us.

TBC

How did you like this chapter! I want so say thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapters and I hope you'll review for this one as well! 


	5. The Al Bhed are

And here comes chapter 5. Wow, I was almost up until midnight last night, thinking about how this story is going on and how I am supposed to write it down. Since my native language isn't English it's sometimes pretty hard to find the right words so pleace don't be bothered by any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Thanks to everyone who reviewd

Read and review!!!

Chapter 5: The Al Bhed are...

"The cold won't be a problem for too long." she snickered and looked into my eyes. It made me hold my breath for a few seconds.

Just when we walked through another endless corridor I hear someone shout with a strange accent: "Riiiiikkkkkkuuuuu!" And then all I saw was a weird looking guy with blonde hair running towards the two of us.

The guy almost shoved him to the ground while hugging Rikku and she snickered. It was always the same with Brother.

"What did this... this praetor of Yevon do to you, Rikku?!" he snarled and once again someone glared at me – and I recognized that this guy looked slightly familiar to the man called Cid. And since he was called Brother...

"He did nothing to me, Brother. Calm down and go back to the cockpit. I won't ask who is flying this airship right now when you are here 'cause I think I now no one is and that's a fact I don't want to think about." Rikku said and shook her head.

"You're sure you're OK?" he asked and when she nodded he turned around and went back into the direction he had come from.What a strange guy..."So, now you've met Brother." Rikku sighed and snickered again. Somehow I thought I liked this sound – it made the situation a lot easier."Why is he called Brother?" I was curious after all. Oh, yeah, on the other hand... I guess not many people would name their child Baralai, would they?

"Oh, well, that's my fault, you know." she started and looked at the ground while walking. I couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be embarrassed. "When I was younger I called him that way and soon people followed my habit. I'm not sure when I started calling him Brother... but I guess it was after he hit me with this thunder spell at the sea."

"He did what?" I couldn't believe what she was saying. I would admit that this guy was a little crazy but surely he'd never hurt his own sister – and I was right she went on with her story, telling me that he hadn't done it on purpose."He wanted to beat up a fiend and accidentally hit me instead of it."

Well, that was something I couldn't really understand because I was an only child. I'd never had a brother or a sister to share my memories with.

"What are you thinking about? You're worried?" she interrupted my thoughts and I was thankful – otherwise I would have had to admit that I was lonely from time to time. It wasn't as if I had been alone – there were always people around me. Monks and other people but that wasn't the company I needed.  
  
"Not really worried. Let's say I don't really realized that all this happened." I stated and tried to grin.

"I understand that. I felt the same way there in Bevelle but don't worry because my Dad will repay you for your help. After all you saved his only daughter and he won't let anyone harm you. I guess there are some people who don't like the people of Yevon at HOME but I can't blame most of them." She sighed and we went on silently before I had the courage to ask.

"So that's what it's like – they hate each other, right?""I wouldn't say that. Most of the Al Bhed who didn't like the people of Yevon lost members of their family in those fights against them. We just wanted to be left in peace and now everyone blames us for using machines and they hunt us like some animals."

"You know the story of the machina war about 1000 years ago?" I asked softly. I had to admit that I thought that using machines was a sin and I could hardly forget all of my teachings.

"That was a long time ago."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't want to talk about that right now."

So, I changed the subject of this conversation, seeing a hurt look on her face and not wanting to cause this expression.  
  
"So, where are we heading?"

"It's gonna be a surprise. All I want to do right now is going to bed and get some sleep." she yawned and then stopped in front of two doors. "We're here. That's your room for tonight." She pointed at the right door and opened the left one. "Goodnight, Baralai."I stared at her for a few moments and was finally able to say "Goodnight, Rikku." but her door was already closed behind her and I couldn't believe I had been acting like a teenager that was having his first date ever.

So I turned my attention towards my own room and walked in slowly. I had expected nothing more than a bed but next to the bed there was a table, a window and there was even an armchair.

I guessed that the Al Bhed were spending much time on this airship so it was something like a flying home. Which brought me back to the question about this place called HOME. I knew that Rikku was in the room next door and I hadn't to worry about anything but I was still curious."She said there wouldn't be a problem with being cold for too long." I murmured and then shook my head – there were a lot of places around Spira where it wasn't that cold. But there were not many places some Al Bhed could live without being noticed and then it hit me: Bikanel desert! Well, that would be interesing.

I've never been there before and thought this situation was really, really strange I knew maybe I could learn something that I couldn't while staying in the temple. Sighing, I went to bed and fell asleep almost at the same moment my head touched the pillow.

The next morning I woke up when I heard a soft knock on my door and almost wanted to shout something at the monks when I realized that I wasn't at the temple and then everything that had happened during the last night came back into my mind.

"Baralai? You're awake?" I heard her ask and then again. "You're decent or should I come back later?"

"Come in." was all I managed to say 'cause my mind seem to want to go back to sleep while I stood up.

"Uh... hi... well, I forgot to give you some clothes yesterday." Rikku stammered and then she gave me some clothes. Sandy colours, though. Seemed as if she knew which colours I liked and then I smiled.   
  
"Thanks." I murmured.

"Just... uhm... get ready and then we can leave the airship 'cause we reached our destination and well..." with that she left my room, blushing.  
  
It was my turn to snicker. If I hadn't know better I would have said this girl had a thing for me. 'Wouldn't you be happy if she had a thing for you?' a voice in my mind asked and I blushed as well.  
  
Great, now I already started talking to myself and my mind started to tell me which girl I wanted to have as my girlfriend. 'Admit it, Baralai. Even if she doesn't have a thing for you – you have a thing for HER.'

"As if I don't already know that." I admitted finally and left my room.

TBC

How did you like this chapter? Tell me! 


	6. HOME

Hi folks!

First of all, I wanted to thank you for reviewing! As I write this new chapter I read those wonderful reviews from rikkufan, Steel Balrog, Seras-hime, shadows-of-flame and Angel Taisha. Thanks to all of you – I hope you'll review again! Hehe... I like this couple somehow and I noticed that there is a great story about this (maybe-) couple on this page as well, just check out Nobody's Angel. It's a great story, believe me.

Oh, I'll make Gippal appear in this chapter but don't worry... oh, and to answer Seras-hime's question: No, it wouldn't really hurt to make the chapters longer and I will try to follow your advice. Thanks! It's just that I usually try to tell a story in a rush and then I forget to tell everything that I want to say and so on... and I could use someoen who is a native English speaker who could teach me some expressions or even slang. smile

Chapter 6: HOME

(Still Baralai's point of view!)

"Just... uhm... get ready and then we can leave the airship 'cause we reached our destination and well..." with that she left my room, blushing.  
  
It was my turn to snicker. If I hadn't know better I would have said this girl had a thing for me. 'Wouldn't you be happy if she had a thing for you?' a voice in my mind asked and I blushed as well.  
  
Great, now I already started talking to myself and my mind started to tell me which girl I wanted to have as my girlfriend. 'Admit it, Baralai. Even if she doesn't have a thing for you – you have a thing for HER.'

"As if I don't already know that." I admitted finally and left my room.

She was waiting for me in front of my room, still blushed. But when she looked up at me she seemed to be relaxed again.

I followed her as she walked throught the same corridors as the night before – only this time we were going to leave this airship. Then, for the first time I noticed the googles hanging around her neck.  
  
"What are those ones for?" I asked and she grinned.

"They're handy when you live in the desert and you can use them as well diving for some machines down at the ground of the sea."

Though I had figured out that we were heading to Bikanel Desert I still couldn't believe that there were actually people living at this place. It was said to be a hot place where hardly anything but fiends existed.

My eyes grew wide as I followed her outside and saw a whole city of tents in front of me. So many of them... And then Rikku sighed.

"What is it?" I asked, still captured by the sight of this strange place.   
  
"Can you see those ruins nearby? There, look left." Rikku whispered and I started at 'the ruins'. Some people were trying to put the pieces of destroyed buildings aside, to clean up this place. First, I thought this might have been an old city, hidden by the sand for centuries but then I noticed that the pieces were looking everything but old.  
  
"That's...""That was the original HOME – destroyed by the people of Yevon." Her voice sounded angry and I tried to catch a look into her eyes but she had already started walking ahead. "They knew we were hiding here and then they came to burn everything to the ground."

"But we did you come back here?" I asked. Why would they come back to a place like this when even the temple knew where they were.

"Oh, the desert will hide us from another attack, I guess. The found us by luck last time – no one but the Al Bhed knows how to handle this desert at all. The ground and everything changes in minutes when the wind blows the sand away."

A blonde man – almost at the same age as Rikku – glared at me and then hissed something in Al Bhed.  
  
"What did he say?" I asked, looking at Rikku but she just shook her head.

"Don't think about it. You're under Cid's wings so he won't do anything but say nasty things."Still, it really bothered me. As well as I had always thought the Al Bhed were the bad guys, that they were the ones attacking us I couldn't help but notice that these people mostly didn't look angry or like they wanted war.

We walked on until we reached a place where three tents were standing next to each other.  
  
"Well, welcome to Cid's home!" Rikku laughed and I was amazed how fast her mood changed. Only a few minutes ago she had been upset, angry and sad and now...

I had noticed that most of the people around had greeted her – the leader's daughter seemed to be popular and loved by many people. I couldn't blame them, after all my heart was still beating faster when she looked at me with those green orbs and smiled.

"Hey, Cid's girl!" I heard someone shout and Rikku turned around at once."I have a name, you know!" she hissed but I caught the smile that she tried to hide as the blonde guy – almost everyone around here was blonde and I felt slightly out of place with my white hair – came closer and grinned.One of his eyes was hidden under an eye-patch and he and Rikku seemed to be pretty close.'Are you jeaulous, preater of Yevon?' Once again the voice inside of my head started to mock me and I wanted to shake my head until this voice would shut up. I had really thought that I wouldn't be talking to my own mind again.

Then the blonde guy hugged her and she laughed.  
  
"You're back, Cid's girl – I thought we wouldn't see you again after what Buddy told us." he said and a worried expression crossed his features.

"Yep, I'm back – I always come back just so I can follow you around and annoy you."

"Whose that guy you brought with you, huh? You finally got yourself another boyfriend of something?" he grinned.

"You're terrible, Gippal, you know that?" I noticed the slight blush on her cheeks before she turned towards me and said. "Baralai, this is Gippal – he's here to make sure the machines we find work straight – and Gippal, this is Baralai, the praetor of Yevon."

Gippal's mout opened as if he wanted to say something, then he closed it and opened it again.

"You're kidding me, aren't you, Rikku?"

She shook her head and then stared at me.

"You're serious?"Rikku nodded and then he broke into laughter.  
  
"That's great, Rikku. The monks caught you and then Buddy shows up and you two drag the praetor himself out of his own temple and bring him into the desert. That's great, wait, I have to tell everyone!"With that he turned around and left but I could hear him laugh for some minutes before he was too far away to be heard.

"That was... strange." I told Rikku once we got inside of the tent in the middle and sat down on some pillows.  
  
"He's just... Gippal – you'd better get used to it 'cause I don't think he'll ever change."

She sighed and leaned back against another huge pillow and then she stared at the open tent.  
  
"Dad should be here every minute when he has sent Brother off to his mission and then I'll go back to work."

"Work?" I asked and thought why the leader's daughter would have to work.

"Yeah, I don't like sitting around and watching other work for me, you know. I want to help to clean the area of fiends and then there are those stations in the desert where we keep water and some food for those who get lost in a sandstorm.""You've ever been lost in a sandstorm?" I asked and leaned back into a pillow, too.At once, her eyes seemed to see something far away, something I couldn't see as if they were focused on something in the past."Yes, it's terrible, the wind rages and you can't see your own hand if you hold it in front of your face. You can't breath because of the sand that is flying around..." she started and I knew she was caught in that memory.

"Gippal was with me that day. We were outside though I should have stayed at HOME. My father told me not to go into the desert 'cause I was too young and all. But I didn't listen to him and then we had to handle too many fiends."

I watched as she closed her eyes and a painful expression appeared on her face.

"That's why Gippal lost his eye. He protected me and we hardly made it to one of the stations before the storm that started to rage killed us."

So that was the reason they seemed to be so close. I had heard of this before – people who shared some memories like this usually were close. And I couldn't help but be happy about the fact that this could mean they didn't were in love.

'So, just because she isn't Gippal's girlfriend that doesn't mean she has no boyfriend. There are enough guys around here...'

Right then Cid walked in, grinning while he sat down, too.

"Brother is on his way together with Buddy." he informed us and the glanced at Rikku.  
  
"You wanna go into the desert?" he asked in his usual grumpy way."I thought I could just check the stations in the desert for today.""And you'll take him along?" he asked and looked at me for a moment.

"I don't think he has to..." she started but Cid and I started to talk almost at the same time.

"You're not going alone, Rikku. Take him with you."And I said: "I'll accompany you."

"Hey, doesn't anyone want to ask what I want?" she snickered and though I thought had thought that Cid was a little crazy I was surprised when both of us said: "No."

And then, about 20 minutes later we had left the camp behind and started to check all those stations Rikku had been talking about.

She walked as if she knew exactly were one of those tents was but to me everything was sand.

Sand, sand and sand...

"You're sure you know the way?" I asked and once again she laughed. I loved this sound, too and I was sure that one of those stupid 'I-am-totally-in-love-with-you-smiles' appeared on his face.

"I grew up in the desert, don't worry about that."

But still I couldn't see any difference between the sand in front of us and what lay behind us.

"What exactly are we checking here?"We had reached on of the tents and there was a box inside of it. Rikku opened it and looked inside, taking out some water bottles and counted the potions inside. She opened every single bottle and sniffed. Then she put some back inside the box and put others aside while taking some others out of her backpack, putting them also inside the box and closing it afterwards.

"What about those water bottles?" I stared at them while she opened them again and emptied them.

"The water is spoiled." she answered and then put the empty ones into her backpack.

'She's a real child of the desert.' I thought and before my mind was getting what I was going to say the words were out of my mouth.

"Do you like the life in the desert?"Rikku looked up at me and then shrugged. "I never thought about it, you know. I don't know anything else and when I think about it right now I would say this is my home and I wouldn't change that."

I felt dizzy somehow and then everything seemed to move around me.

"Hey, you're OK?"She was worried and that was the last thing I noticed before everything went black.

I stirred and didn't want to open my eyes. I felt soft hands on my head and a wet cloth touching my cheeks.

"You're awake?" she asked and when I heard her voice I forced my eyes open.

My head was lying on her lap and she seemed to be really worried."What happened?" Ouch, my head hurt and my mouth felt as dry as sand. As if she knew she put a water bottle to my lips.

"Drink."

She sighed. "You're not used to the desert, I guess you got a heat stroke or somethin like that."

Oh, yeah, I remembered that the world moved all around me and I couldn't stand on my own."How long have I been out?" I coughed."Only 2 hours. We'll rest for a while but do you think you walk?"She looked out of the tent and then frowned. "I shouldn't have let you go with me."

"It's not your fault, really. I wanted to come along." My voice sounded strange to my own ears, rough somehow.

"We have to get back to the camp not long after sunset. It's getting really cold here after the sun disappeared."

I snickered. "I don't think it's ever getting cold around here. It's pretty hot."

But to be honest, she was the one who lived here for years and I'd never bothered about learning something about this desert.

"Believe me, we don't want to be here when the sun is sinking. But now just rest for a while."

And I fell asleep.

I didn't know how much time had passed when I woke up again but my head was still lying on Rikku's lap as if she hadn't moved since I had fainted.

"Do you feel better?" she asked and stared down at me.I sighed and then began to stand up. I felt a lot better than before and Rikku stared at the now orange turning sky."We have to go." Though she didn't sound worried I knew she was. The way she stared at the changing colour behind the clouds...

"Then we better move." I managed to say and we started to walk.

Though I still felt dizzy we mananged to go fast because she supported me and I leaned on her while walking.

She sighed in relief when the camp came into sight. It was already getting dark, I saw lights in front of the tents and felt the cool wind brush against my skin. Rikku had been right – it would be cool in a matter of minutes and I could tell that she was tired, too, since she had supported me all the time.

Once we reached the tents a figure stepped closer. At first sight I didn't recognize who it was but then I heard his voice.

"You're back, Cid's girl?" A short snickering and then. "Hey, what happened?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Gippal." she said and I couldn't believe that Rikku could soud as grumpy as her father if she wanted to.

"Got a heat stroke?" Gippal asked and frowned. "Where to, Cid's girl?"

"Dad's tent, of course."She shivered and walked even faster now that we had reached our destination. Finally, inside of the tent it was warm and bright and I found myself put on a pillow before Rikku sat down next to me.

"This was a strenuous day."

I hardly noticed that Gippal left and Cid walked in and talked to his daughter. Many words were spoken in little time and once again I didn't got a word because they were speaking Al Bhed.

'They are using both languages as fluently as you use your native language.' he thought and wondered if Rikku would teach him her language. He'd have to ask her the next day, maybe if his head didn't hurt as much as yet.

Rikku yawned and almost fell asleep on her pillow in a sitting position but her father made her go to bed in her own tent and then Buddy helped him to put me into another bed in Cid's tent.

It wasn't a real bed, just really warm blankets on the ground as I noticed but it didn't matter and I felt warm and safe under those blankets when I fell asleep.

TBC

Hi! Did you like this chapter? It took almost 3 hours to write it down... Read and review!!!


	7. Another day in the desert

Hi!

How are you? Well, here is another chapter of this Baralai/Rikku story and I'm glad I could write this one down. smile If someone who's reading this is interested in being my beta-reader (grammar, spelling and other mistakes), please, feel free to e-mail! It would be really great, you know...

Here comes chapter 7!!!

Chapter 7: Another day in the desert

(still Baralai's point of view)

"Hey, you, wake up!"

'What's going on?!' I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the man standing in front of my bed and tried to remember what had happened. Ouch, could this grumpy guy be a little nicer – at least when it's early in the morning and I'm asleep?

I remembered that I had fallen asleep as soon as I got to bed the night before but then... yeah, this was Cid's tent and he was acting as grumpy as ever.

"It's already morning and you should get up."

About half an hour later I was ready to face the world and left the tent, glad that I hadn't to spend more time with Cid. I figured out there were some good reasons why Brother acted the way he did. Rikku on the other hand...

I sighed and stared at her tent. Was she already up? She couldn't be far away because of the bracelet and everything... And right then I saw her, coming out of her own tent and smiling.

"You're already up?" she asked and didn't wait for an answer before she added something. "Cid, I see."

"Is he always this kind?" I asked and grinned. I didn't know Cid for too long but I could tell that he wasn't easy to handle. To be honest, I thought that I could actually like him. Though he was rude and everything I kind of figured out that he was a honest person, someone who could be trusted no matter what happened.

The Al Bhed in general seemed to be a huge family – people care for eachother. I realized this when Buddy came to Bevelle, looking for Rikku.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Rikku laughed and nodded and I realized that she was just answering my question. "He is the leader of the Al Bhed. Everyone is this camp trusts him and he has to decide what we do or don't." her voice sounded serious by now and I wondered why. "It's difficult for him, too."

But the smile soon returned and I couldn't help but smile, too. The sun was shining and people were walking around as she said: "I guess we won't work today since you still have to rest and I don't mind staying here today."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was my fault. I should have thought about it. You're just not used to the heat in the desert." Rikku said and shook her head to make sure I got the message. "And maybe Brother will return today and when he didn't scare that mage and my cousin off we maybe get help."

She stared at the bracelet angrily. "I don't like being locked up and though I can walk around this feels like being locked up."

"I see." 'Pretty smart answer, really!'

"But since Brother isn't here yet we have to think about what we can do today..." She thought about it for a few minutes until she sighed and shrugged. "I don't know what to do..."

I watched her silently, searching for the courage to ask her something and when she shrugged I finally spit it out. "CouldyouteachmeAlBhed?"

"Huh?" She looked at me and – don't ask me why I know that – repeated the sentence in her head until she seperated the words to get the meaning of it.

"You wanna learn my language?" she asked suddenly and then snickered. 

"Hey, what's so funny?" I couldn't understand why she was snickering. I mean, did I say something funny? I'll admit that the way I said it sounded funny but the words...

"It's just..." She breathed in, trying to calm down. "It's just that you'll never use this language again when you're back in Bevelle. And usually, no one wants to learn this language."

"I want to."

"You're serious?"

When I nodded again, a long day of teaching and learning started.

"It's pretty difficult!" I said to defend myself while Rikku laughed about the way I pronounced the words out loud.

She blushed suddenly and then tried to avoid my gaze.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Why do you want to learn how to say 'I love you' in Al Bhed? I told you that you'de never use this language again." she sighed (because she knew that she looked exactly how she felt – like a girl head over heals in love with someone she shouldn't be).

"Come on, Rikku!" I pleaded.

"E muja oui."

"What?"

"That what it means: E muja oui."

"That means 'I love you'?"

"Yes!"

Rikku couldn't believe that she was doing this. She thaught the praetor of Yevon Al Bhed and he was asking how to the Al Bhed confessed their love for someone. -

I repeated the words, trying to remember how they sounded.

"That was pretty good for a beginner." the blonde girl stated and smiled at me.

And so she thought me her language all day long. -

When I finally went to bed I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow but it seemed as if Rikku was still smiling at me...

point of view: Rikku (Finally a change, huh?)

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the praetor of Yevon learning Al Bhed. It was just too strange. But on the other hand I couldn't help but notice that I still liked him a lot. A lot more than I should have, though. He would go back to Bevelle as soon as this mage from Besaid would take this bracelets off and then I would never see him again...

TBC

- Did you like this chapter? Don't forget to review!!!


	8. Leaving Bikanel Desert

Hi there!

I see... I did it again – not updating for a very long time but I promise to update sooner this time! I really do! Just review, OK?

I've been pretty busy at school and everything…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far – and thanks to Ice Dagger who reviewed for the 7th chapter!

I hope everyone will like this chapter!!!

Chapter 8: Leaving Bikanel Desert

P.O.V.

I'd never thought about what falling in love would be like. I mean it. People use to talk about it all the time but every time I asked someone to explain the meaning of this word to me thay just smiled at me and said that I would find out by myself soon enough.

_  
And when I found out… it had to be the praetor of Yevon! Of all people it had to be him I had fallen for.  
_

_  
An Al Bhed and the praetor of Yevon – it even sounded impossible. I knew it – and it was driving me mad. The fact that Brother was already backso soon didn't help it! _

_  
Hey, I'm supposed to be the Al Bhed princess (though I think that word is not fitting) and I'm falling for the wrong guy! There probably isn't any guy that could be more wrong to fall in love with…_

__

Yeah, but I had to snap out of my thoughts – and hopefully would be able to forget about those strange feelings. 

__

Brother stepped out of the Celcius and a woman wearing a black dress and with hair of the same colour followed him. She seemed to be a little… well, let's call it 'out of place' here in the desert.

Al Bhed are usually blonde or have any kind of light hair colours but this – all in black.

I did not expect anything less from a mage. A famous mage from Besaid, to tell it right away.

A famous mage from Besaid who knew my cousin Yuna – named after the famous, legendary summoner Yunalesca and probably totally different from me.

Nevertheless, this did not seem to mean that she refused to remember the bonds of her mother's family. Since I had never met her, I could only figure out by the fact that sshe sent the mage to us that she did not mind, us being Al Bhed, I mean.

Not that she ever could say that out loud. She would have been in a lot of trouble if she did so. Anyway, this mage looked around, taking in the view – she'd probably never seen a desert before.

Besaid was just a small island as far as I knew.

"You must be Yuna's cousin." the mage said and stared at me for a while before I could answer. Really, if I hadn't know that she was here to help me I would have been scared.

"Uhm… yeah. I'm Rikku." I said and smiled.

"I am the mage Lulu." she said and looked at Baralai who was standing behind me. "I see… there is the praetor of Yevon. The whole temple is worried about you."

The next thing I knew was that I asked something really stupid.

"Lulu, weren't you scared?"

By the look she gave me I could tell that she didn't got what I meant.

"Well, I mean… Brother was the 'pilot' all the time and I am sometimes really scared by the way he flys, you know."

Well, I kind of figured that this hadn't been the smartest question ever but when I heard Baralai chuckle behind me I felt a lot better. Actually, I liked the sound. Really, and I was going to miss it!

I won't think about this now. No way, Rikku, that you think about that now! You know perfectly well what will happen to everyone at HOME when they find us and the praetor.

"Let me take a look on those bracelets that seem to give you some trouble." Lulu said in a matter-of-fact-voice.

"May we better go and talk in my tent 'cause it's getting awfully hot out here in the sun and people who aren't used to this can black out for hours." I suggested and turned already around and started to walk towards my tent.

We sat down and I wondered what Lulu was going to do about the bracelets. My Dad had told me that a mage could take them off, of course but still… I couldn't imagine how magic worked at all.

Don't blame me. I'm an Al Bhed – I know how to use any machina, how to make them work when they're broken and what to do with them but I never used magic before nor did I see someone use magic.

I was hardly aware of the fact that Baralai was just as nevous as I. Well, I kind of didn't want him to leave but on the other hand… I knew he had to go.

Well, I won't say that I didn't know it would hurt.

"Show me those Bracelets." Lulu demanded and Rikku showed her the bracelet on her wrist.

"Take a look."

Lulu frowned and then smiled. "I see. It won't take long just give me a few minutes."

I looked at Baralai and tried to smile. "See, you'll be back home in no time." And then I looked away fast so he wouldn't see that my smile didn't reach my eyes. I didn't feel like smiling at all. These past few days had been… wonderful. It had been the first time a Yevonite hadn't looked at me with disgust for what I am… not to name the fact that I had lost my heart to this guy.

But he didn't belong in the desert and he didn't belong with the Al Bhed no matter how hard I wanted to tell myself otherwise. I had seen Yevonites who hated us Al Bhed more than anything else and I could hardly imagine that the praetor of Yevon would fall in love with me…

P.O.V. Baralai

This mage had appeared right when I was about to make a move on Rikku. I mean, I really wanted to be with here but… well, you won't tell anyone, right? I've never said 'I love you' to someone and I didn't know how…

Things were even more messed up by the fact the she was an Al Bhed and I… well, I was the praetor of Yevon. Yeah, and she seemed to be happy after all. I was going back to Bevelle and everything would be normal again. She would go back to whatever it was that she intended to do.

It hurt so see the smile when she told me that I would be home in no time. You can't imagine how that hurt.

Lulu seemed to think about something and that gave me some time to watch Rikku. She stared at Lulu and I figured out that she had never seen a mage before. Well, she had probably grown up in the desert and the way she had sneaked into the temple…

It had been special to her. Every Yevonite could walk into the temples but the Al Bhed… people didn't like them spending time in the cities. That's why all of them moved to the desert… why HOME was so important to everyone.

That was the moment when I decided to do something about it. After all, I was the praetor of Yevon and I could maybe start making people understand that the Al Bhed weren't bad at all. That they could not be blamed for everything.

I'm not crazy or something. I knew that this would take some time, really, I knew it but I was ready to go for it. I had seen how those people lived, that they cared about each other no matter if they were related or not.

Yeah, and look at the falling in love with their leader's daughter part, of course…

Right then, the bracelet around my wrist got hot and Lulu said: "There it goes. The magic is fading."

I blinked and looked at the bracelet – wasn't this supposed to take more time? I wasn't ready to leave yet but I knew… there was no way of being with Rikku yet. I wouldn't work out yet and I didn't want to tell her that I love her and then leave.

Besides, she didn't seem to feel the same… things would get easier when I talked to the order… they had to listen to me, all of them and I would force them if they did not want to listen to what I had to say. I would even travel around Spira to talk to them!

"You can take it off now." Lulu said and I stared at Rikku.

"Let's try it?" she asked and smiled though I thought that this smile seemed a little… well, unreal if you know what I mean.

I nodded, though. Slowly, I touched the bracelet and it just fell off. Two bracelets touched the ground.

"It worked!" Rikku screamed and stared at Lulu who started to frown again.

"What did _you_ think would happen? I'm not called a mage for nothing, you know." Lulu said and seemed to be offended.

"I don't know what I expected! I never even saw a mage before!" she laughed and stood up.

"See! It's off! She made the spell fade!"

"Well, praetor, would you return with me to the temple of Bevelle?" Lulu asked suddenly and I stared at her.

"Of course." I guess I don't have to say how hard those words were to say out loud. I did _not_ want to go.

"What did you intend to tell the order?" she asked and I blinked.

"About where you were those past days." the mage added and sighed. "It would not be wise to tell them you were captured by the Al Bhed. The order might burn this whole place to the ground if the find out where it is."

"I know that!" I hissed and thought really, really hard. "I will just tell them that I needed a few days for myself… to think about things and well… I just needed to get away from everything."

"And what about the dissappearance of the Al Bhed girl?" Lulu asked softly and I noticed that Rikku froze.

"I can tell them she escaped. That the bracelets stopped working or that they broke."

"As you wish." Lulu said and went out of the tent. "I expect your brother will take us back near Bevelle and Besaid?" was the last thing she asked and when Rikku nodded she left us alone as if she knew what I was feeling. But that was just impossible.

It felt wrong… I mean, I was walking into the Celsius, looking back over my shoulder only to see Rikku smiling at me. I'd promised her that we would see each other again but I knew that she hardly believed me.

Although she was smiling and all and she had nodded when I told her that we would see each other again she just could not believe me. The only thing I could not tell was what she was feeling right now. I sensed that this smile on her face looked a little too artificial to be real.

Well, I must have been totally stupid back then because all I said was something like "See you, Rikku.' and then followed Brother into the Celsius.

All the way back to Bevelle I thought about what to do first. I had an idea what to tell the order and to make them believe what I had seen by myself. That they weren't… well, the way everyone used to think about them.

And still, the image of a smiling Rikku was on his mind.

Done with a new chapter! Well, it took me long enough, didn't it? 

Please review!!!


	9. Unexpected meetings

Hi folks!

Well, I promised to update soon and here comes an new chapter of this Baralai/Rikku story! I hope you feel encouraged to write a story about this couple, too, 'cause there aren't many here. Please read and review! It's pretty encouraging to hear about what you liked, what you disliked – **I am still looking for a beta-reader (most likely a native English-speaker)! If anybody is reading this story and would be so kind to look over my chapters for grammar or spelling mistakes (since my native language isn't English) I would be really glad!**

Chapter 9: Unexpected Meetings 

Symphonie  
Und jetzt wird es still um uns  
Denn wir steh´n hier im Regen haben uns nicht´s mehr zu geben  
Und es ist besser wenn du gehst

Denn es ist Zeit  
Sich ein zu gestehn dass es nicht geht  
Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden denn wenns nur regnet  
Ist es besser aufzugeben

English translation of the song:

Symphony

And now it's getting calm around us

Because we are standing here in the rain and don't have anything more to give to each other

And it's better when you go

Because it's time

To admit that it does not work

There is nothing more to say because if it only rains

It's better to give up

(This song blongs to a German band called Silbermond)

P.O.V. Rikku

What am I going to do? What am I going to do? It's been 2 years since the praetor of Yevon left HOME and returned to Bevelle. Two long years… and things have changed – a lot! Well, I guess we start right from the beginning.

_It nearly broke my heart when Baralai left, though I had to admit that we didn't have any relationship beside friendship then, of course. I'm not stupid. Cid's daughter and then praetor of Yevon? No way, not a single one in Spira would appreaciate that. _

_After a while, there were some rumours – the order of Yevon were thinking about a peace treaty with the Al Bhed. It sounded too good to believe first._

The Al Bhed finally allowed to walk in the cities, to go around wherever they wanted to? This could sweap you off your feet, couldn't it? 

_A dream was coming true!_

_But that was not the only change going on. Look, did you think Brother would find himself a girlfriend? He didn't. That's a matter of fact and so it would be up to me… well, the marriage-thing, you know._

I gave Cid a hard time when he started trying to talk me into it – my heart belonged to someone else. Someone I could never have. **Sigh**… I know that, but my mind never got tired of telling me every day since Baralai left. 

__

There were nights I cried my eyes out until I fell asleep and I was surprised to find out that there was more behind Gippal's usual "fooling games". He comforted me when I felt all alone. He never asked why I was so upset, I guess he figured it out by himself –You wouldn't think that he is that smart just by looking at him, would you? Hm.., OK, maybe he is smart and this was just the wrong word to explain it… I just never thought that he could sense something like this. 

_  
It was almost a year after Baralai left HOME when Gippal proposed to me. I had been spending time with him all the year and we had become even closer than before. But could I call what I was feeling towards him 'true love'? Besides, I had not gotten over Baralai yet. _

_All I said was "I might." but hey, I forgot I was talking to **Gippal**._

"_You might?" he said and stared at me. "You might? What kind of an answer is that, Cid's girl? Heh? This is the first time you seem to be out of words. Tell me straight away if you don't want to!"_

"_I didn't say that!"_

__

"You did!"

__

"I didn't!"

_  
"Heck, you did!"_

_  
"I DID NOT SAY THAT!"_

_  
"THEN WILL YOU OR NOT?!"_

I tried to catch my breath again 'cause, you see, arguing with Gippal is usually something I enjoy but right now. This was serious. He was serious about this and I…

_All I knew was that the next thing I shouted was: "Oh, YES, I WILL!" _

_  
I guess there has not been a single girl talking like this when someone proposed to her? It's not the usual way for a girl to react – but this was Gippal and me. We were always arguing and we enjoyed it – why would we stop when he was proposing?_

Then he kissed me. I got my first kiss by the man who saved my life years ago out there in the desert. 'A real knight in shining armour.'

_Besides, I told myself that I had to move on. I'd probably never see Baralai again and even if I would see him again… a peace treaty did not mean that a relationship between an Al Bhed and the praetor of Yevon would be appreciated._

I felt like I had finally figured out what I could do. 

_My Dad was pretty happy to hear that I finally gave in and had decided to get married. His little girl was going to get married! Can you imagine what he looked like?_

_Oh, yeah, right… back to – What am I going to do? What am I going to do? _

_  
You know, we got an invitation a few days ago. An invitation to a meeting of the order of Yevon and the Al Bhed leader and his family. It's supposed to be an honour and I really think of it that way but… you see. Since the order of Yevon invited us there is a good chance that Baralai will be there, too…_

_  
I don't even know why I am so nervous. It's just a feeling. _

_Dad is already getting everything ready for the flight to Luca. Yes, we're going to meet them in Luca – neutral ground, of course. We are going to talk about an peace treaty after all. And I am going with Dad, Brother and Gippal._

I could hardly go without my fiancé, could I? No way. But I did not know what I would feel once I would see Baralai again. I knew the feelings I had had for him were still inside where I had captured them. 

P.O.V. Baralai, setting: Bevelle at the same time

I couldn't believe I had made it. I mean, I talked the order into a peace treaty with the Al Bhed. It was a lot of work and all but it was worth it. The invitation had been sent to Cid and I was waiting for his reply.

Right then, a servant knocked on my door.

"Praetor?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"Cid's answer just arrived." the servant said and handed me an envelope before he left again.

I must have read it ten times or something like this but the answer didn't change.

Cid was coming to Luca. He aggreed and would bring his whole family along – including Rikku, of course.

It had been two years since I had seen the Al Bhed leader's daughter and I was curious. Did she change? What happened since I left the desert? I mean, two years are a pretty long time!!! I'll admit it… I was not only curious but nervous.

And I could hardly wait to see her again.

P.O.V. Rikku

I looked at myself in the mirror. I usually don't wear dresses but today… today was different. Even Brother had dressed a little more properly. And I… well, I was wearing a red dress that almost touched the ground and a pair of black leather boots. The sleeves of the dress reached my wrists and I thought that I looked pretty good today. Not only Gippal had told me so but also Dad and Brother. Even Buddy had said something like this though he usually does not like to talk about things like this.

"We're almost there, Rikku." Gippal said and I turned around. I did not hear him come in… oh, yeah, I had been caught by my reflection in the mirror. Should I worry about this? I guess the answer is YES.

"Come on, we ought to head for the exit of the Celsius. You don't want to be late for the first free sight of Luca, do you?"

He smirked in his usual manner and I couldn't help but smile. This was a 'big day' as Dad would say and though I was nervous and all I could not help but feel relieved. After such a long time of war and fights… all we wanted was peace. We wanted to be accepted at least.

The sun was shining brightly this day as if the city wanted to show off with her beauty. And Luca was a beautiful city. Not only the blitzball stadium was a cause of its fame but the blue sky and the wonderful sight of the sea.

Seagulls were flying above us. Sometimes, I wanted to be able to fly aswell. That I just needed to spread my wings and could fly over the sea. To see all Spira.

I tried not to look for Baralai when I left the Celsius. Dad was going to go first, he is the leader after all. Brother would follow him Gippal and I would bring up the rear. This was fine with me. I did not want to be the first one everyone would stare at. Though I hoped that Cid would remember not to ruin everything by saying something wrong. 

'There's nothing to worry about.' I told myself, walking next to Gippal and looking around at the people who were greating us. Some of them stared at us curiously (I couldn't blame them) and some were smiling.

"Welcome to Luca." a warm voice said and I recognized it at once. This voice belonged to no oen but the praetor of Yevon himself.

Though I expected my father to be rude he just thanked them for their invitation. I was still walking to my destination next to my father and avoided Baralai's gaze.

"I'm Cid, leader of the Al Bhed." he said proudly and turned to Brother. "This are my son and my daughter Rikku with her fiancé."

Right then I looked up to see an expression I could not define cross his face.

"Rikku and Gippal will become the next leaders of the Al Bhed." I heard my father say and blinked. I had to smile, no matter what happened.

"It's an honour to be here." I said, my voice finally able to work straight.

"Would you follow me? We intended to talk about the peace treaty in the theatre." Baralai said and his voice sounded strange, hoarse… 

"Of course." Dad said and laughed. He was not used to people of Yevon being kind and polite. The few times he had actually talked to some of them he had mostly shouted or even been to busy to talk at all because he had to fight them.

I saw Baralai's face for a few times that day when we talked about the peace treaty and he seemed to be pale. His hands were trembling when he looked through the papers in front of him and he looked at me every time dared to look at him. He hadn't said a single word to me in private since we arrived. The only times we had actually talked had been the moments I had been asked a question by him about my opinion on the peace treaty so far.

P.O.V. Baralai

It broke my heart when her father said that she was engaged. That Gippal was going to be her husband! Hadn't she told me that they were not a couple? That they were just pretty close friends?!

'Two years are a long time. Much can change in two years.' my mind told me but I ignored it. I wasn't going to listen to reason right now. I was mad, angry… there aren't enough words to describe what I felt when I heard about it and later…

I had to sit down and try to act as if nothing was bothering me. I guess I was not really successful after all but I **tried**.

'What did you expect her to do? You did not even tell her that you loved her and you expected her to wait until you two would see each other again?'

I don't know what I expected but just… just not that she was engagded and probably getting married in a few weeks!

I wanted to talk to her. Believe me, a few times, I felt like I would stand up and scream at her how I felt – because she did not wait though she hadn't know I had supposed her to wait for me, because she avoided my gaze…

I would talk to her… later, when this negotiation was over. I **needed to talk to her.**

TBC

Did you like this chapter? Review and tell me what you think!!!


	10. Why do things have to be so complicated?

Hi there!

Long time no see, again... **sigh**

Well, I'm really sorry! What more can I say- I hope this chapter will make the long time of waiting up to you! Thanks for all those wonderful reviews I got! And don't forget to review again!

A little jealousy ahead, romance (of course!) -

Chapter 10: **Why do things have to be so complicated? **

This whole talk about the peace treaty took hours and when it became dark outside we decided to call it a day. It went better than I had thought it would and I was pretty happy… but other things kept spinning on my mind I couldn't really concentrate on what we were doing.

Rikku did a pretty good job, though. All the time she tried to translate everything because her Brother still refused to talk our language. She looked great in that dress but avoided my gaze all the time, sitting next to her 'fiancée'.

I was relieved when I could finally leave this room. To be honest, I had thought I could catch Rikku when we were leaving this room but once I reached the door she was already gone.  
But I hadn't to wait long until I saw her again. She was just talking to this guy, smiled and then he left with Brother and Cid while stayed.

"Nice to see you again." was all I said and I blushed. This was really a smart start to begin a conversation. Oh yeah, never mind…

She stiffened.

"Hi, too." She turned around and for the first time she met my gaze.

A few monks walked through the corridor. Great, everyone will hear this and you'll make a real fool of yourself!

"Can we talk somewhere else?" I suggested and she nodded, still smiling. So we walked to my rooms, Rikku walking ahead and remebering where to find this room though she had been here only one short time in her life.

"It feels strange to be here again. To be _allowed to be here at all_. I never thought that I would see this place again!" she laughed. What a wonderful sound – I missed it so much to hear her laugh, so see her eyes shine when she is happy. No, don't you dare to forget about what you wanted to talk with her.

Not about old times. Not about what this place looks like. About her 'fiancée' and the fact that she is going to get married.

I closed the doors behind me and stared at her, the way she moved.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, still smiling and as if she didn't have a clue at all. Well, maybe she hadn't…

"Well…" I started and stopped.

"Well?"

"About… well, you're getting married?" I asked. 'And it gets better with each word you say.'

"I guess I am." she answered and her voice sounded shaky. She didn't want to talk about that right now but I wouldn't let her get away this easily.

"Why?" I asked.

"What 'Why?'"?

Oh, how can she be so damn misunderstanding! Maybe she knows what I mean and she just avoids to talk about this!

"I mean why on earth are you going to get married to Gippal!" I screamed and stared at her. She went pale, her eyes avoiding my gaze again. "Answer me!"

"He proposed and I said yes." she answered and now I was sure she sensed what I was talking about. She had to know or otherwise she wouldn't have answered that way.

"I don't mean this! I mean why do you marry him!" Now I'm angry… Really, I can't take this. I've waited so long… for so long! I've done everything to be here with her, to tell her that I love her and when she appears here the first thing I hear is that she is getting married to another man!

Maybe I shouldn't have screamed at her that way. I noticed that the expression on her face changed suddenly. Before, I'd been pretty sure to see pain, maybe guilt but now there was just anger – anger and bitterness.

"You want to know why I'll get married to him! It's none of your buisness but if you have to know then I'll tell you: Because he loves me, that's why! And why are you even questioning my decision!"

I've had enough. Well, I would have thought that once I'd ever say those words and mean it from the heart, it would be… more romantic? I don't know but I am sure I never thought that it would happen like this.

Before my mind could stop me from screaming, the words were out. "Damn, Rikku, because I love you!"

Do you know those moments when silence can make you feel like you're deaf? When you expect something to happen, someone to say something… anything. Just a reaction or something – but there is only silence. No sounds at all. As if the world just stopped turning around for a while.

This silence greeted me when I said those words out loud. I could see Rikku open her mout, an angry expression on her face but she didn't say anything. She closed her mouth again and stared at me. Nothing else and I figured out that she'd just gotten the message.

She'd intended to say something because of whatever nasty thing I'd say but she had never expected what I really wanted to say.

I guess she was even more surprised than me. Rikku blinked several times before turning her gaze away from me, muttering something in Al Bhed I could hardly understand. She was muttering under her breath.

"E lyh'd pameaja ed…" (I can't believe it…)

She shook her head and continued to mutter words and sentences in Al Bhed and I figured out that those short lessons during our time in the desert weren't enough to really understand the language.

"Rikku?" I asked after a few minutes not sure what to do. She was confused, I could tell because for the last two minutes she'd been walking in a small circle.

"Are you allright?" I asked again when she didn't answer. I wasn't even sure if she heard me but then her eyes met mine.

"Since when do you…" she started but trailed of. She didn't have to say it at all – I knew what she meant.

"Since the days we spent in the desert." I answered.

"And you never said a word!" She was angry again and by the way she looked at me I could sense that she didn't know why at all.

"What does it matter?" Well, by that time I felt rejected already. The way she looked at me made me feel like she disliked me.

"It does matter. I tell you it does matter! Because you never said a word and I never said a word and now look what is happening!"

"You never…" I couldn't believe it. And that's why I had to ask another question to get the answer I wanted. "Tell me, Rikku, do you love Gippal? Did you agree to get married to him because you love him?"

There was this guilty expression on her face again. "No." she whispered. "He's a good friend but I'm not in love with him. I could never… you know… How would I have told him that I couldn't marry him because I'd fallen head over heals for the praetor of Yevon?"

She shook her head, obviously trying to make her mind work again. And she had no idea how glad I was to hear that she loved ME.

"And you're mad at me because I never told you and you even want to marry another man?" I asked suddenly when she turned around and stared out of the window again.

"Why did you have to tell me now? I'm going to get married. Why did you have to tell me!"

"Because you are going to get MARRIED!" I screamed and then she turned around and I saw those tears in her eyes.

"It would never work out." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Let's try." I know this wasn't the smartest thing to say but… it was the truth. "We were just talking about a peace treaty all day."

"That doesn't mean they want the praetor of Yevon to be in love with the daughter of Cid." she laughed though she didn't look as if she found the situation funny in any way.

"Who cares what they think?" Then another thought hit me. "Would your Dad…"

"I think he'd find it rather funny." This time, her laughter was real and sighed in relief.

"So, you're giving this a try?"

I looked into her eyes and I knew the answer before she nodded.

"You can't imagine how glad I am to hear that." I smiled and then she kissed me.

Oh, I must have blushed crimson or something because she giggled when we broke apart for air.

"Never been kissed?" she laughed and I glared at her.

"Well, you're a thief, what should I say? This girl just stole my first kiss."

And then she kissed me again. "Not that I mind at all."

Did you like this chapter?


End file.
